In a liquid consumption device in which a liquid storage container is mounted, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-205893, when the liquid storage container is mounted on the liquid consumption device, the liquid is supplied from the liquid storage container to the liquid consumption device by contacting a liquid supply part provided in the liquid storage container and a liquid introduction port provided in the liquid consumption device. For example, in the ink-jet printer described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-207066, a foam is provided in a liquid supply part of the ink cartridge, and a metal filter is provided in the liquid introduction port of the ink-jet printer, and the liquid supply is performed by contacting these parts.